You Know You Watch Too Much Sailor Moon When...
by Princess BOING Serenity
Summary: My own ideas for YKYWTMSMW I hope you like it...
1. List 1

  
You Know You Watch Too Much Sailor Moon When...  
  
* Your brother is known as Sammy, no one knows his real name is Fred  
* Everything you see/say you can relate to Sailor Moon  
* You wear a tiara to school  
* You love being electrocuted  
* You bring bubbles with you EVERYWHERE  
* You're a pyro maniac  
* You carry around a flashlight and point it at random people while shouting "Venus Crescent Beam SMASH"  
* Your school project on your interest lasted the whole year and still wasn't finished, how could you stop talking about Sailor Moon?  
* You change your name to one of the Sailor Scouts  
* You get plastic surgery so you can look just like a certain Sailor Moon character  
* You re-do your room like Serena's  
* You paint Sailor Moon pictures on your walls  
* You wear one of the scouts wardrobes, even though their clothes are hideous  
* You name your child Serena and call her Rini  
* When the plumber comes over you suspect he's from the negaverse, so you chuck ice cubes at him while saying, "Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
* You've been to jail for setting people on fire because you could have sworn they were an enemy  
* You ask everyone with purple highlights, blue, turquoise, pink, or greenish colored hair what their names are  
* You run around with a red garden globe attached to a blue spray painted stick trying to travel time  
* You attempt to drown people who you think are enemies  
* You steal a sword from a museum an run around in public screaming "Space Sword Blaster" until you are reported  
* You make a Silence Glaive out of tinfoil, enough said  
* You always carry around the moon wand you got from Toys R US  
* You kill and take over the identity of anyone with the same name as a Sailor Scout.  
* You were sent to a mental hospital because of your obsession  
* You wear a tuxedo and cape everywhere you go, including school  
* You have to major dreams, One: that a talking cat will come and make you a Sailor Scout, Two: All of the moonies in the world have a festival so you can finally meet others with the same obsession as you  
* You don't respond to your boyfriend unless he calls you meatball head  
* No one knows your real name  
* Neither do you  
* You made a permanent crescent moon mark on your cat's forehead  
* You tattooed your own head too  
* You make your best friend talk with a strange accent  
* You always wear your homemade moon locket  
* You are very proud of being a moonie and never deny it  
* You were expelled from your last 10 schools for carrying around and whipping people with a spray painted chain  
* You hurl oak leaves at anyone with "bad vibes"  
* You burn down your school because in archery you light your arrows on fire and you missed the target  
* The door to your room is painted like the Gate of Time and your room is filled with smoke from a smoke machine  
* You carry a mirror and a bottle of water in your backpack  
* You make earthquakes  
* You pretend to faint and act weak, so you cant be Hotaru  
  
*********************  
  
Thanks everyone! I will add more soon and I promise you that these are all my own ideas and I copied no one. *:O)  
  
Your faithful ruler,  
Princess BOING Serenity  



	2. List2

* When you "transform" at school you always paint your nails before you put on your Sailor costume just like in the series  
* Your best friend tried to kill you because he/she was soooo tired of your corny speeches  
* You dress up as Sailor Scouts and dance to the Sailor Moon theme song for the talent show (I did this and now two of my friends can't believe they did anything with Sailor Moon)  
* You go to a private school so you can steal one of their pleated skirts  
* You have a private helicopter  
* You create your own hair dye so your hair can look like Sailor Pluto's  
* You love it when all of the people run away from you screaming when you bring your 'Silence Glaive' to school  
* You light triangles of wood on fire and throw them at people while shouting "Mars celestial fire surround!"  
* You play the harp in band so you can do Mercury's Aqua Rhapsody attack  
* You are suspended for refusing to remove the lightening rod attacked to your head  
* Everything you want for you birthday and Christmas are all Sailor Moon things and your parents are tired of it  
* You make a disc out of wood which you throw at anyone you are certain is from the Negaverse while shouting "Moon Tiara Magic"  
* People think you've lost it  
* And so do you  
* But you could care less  
* You are put in jail for trying to kill people with poisonous gasses that came out of your Garnet Orb when you say "Pluto Deadly Scream"  
* You make cardboard planets that fall from your ceiling when you say "Uranus World Shaking"  
* Your room doesn't have anything that isn't Sailor Moon/Sailor Moon related  
* You get a black cat and spend most of your time trying to make it talk  
* You get a white cat also  
* Then, a gray one  
* You and your moonie friends named your kids after the Sailor Scouts  
* When people ask you where you're from you say the moon   
* When they say where are you REALLY from you say Japan  
* You draw spirals on the class geek's glasses  
* You try to make your best friend date him (whom you've already dyed and crimped her hair AND make her talk with an accent)  
* You love to hang out at the arcade trying to persuade the guy who works there to change his name to Andrew  
* You go to juvenile jail for a while because you 'vandalized a store' Really! All you did was paint "Crown's" on the arcade's door  
* You persuade your Mother quit her job and to bake food all day  
* You dye your cousin's hair pink while she's sleeping  
* You buy your boyfriend a tuxedo and act hurt if he doesn't wear it  
* Your boyfriend has a motorcycle   
* You try to organize an all moonies get together, but it miserable fails  
* Your new motto is "If at first you don't succeed, Try, try again"  
  
**********************  
  
Thanks everybody! I love reviews! I better finish up Baby Summer though... Oh, well!  
*:O)  
  
Your faithful ruler,  
Princess BOING Serenity  



	3. List 3

Hey thanks for writing about you own experiences! They are funny and it is great to hear about other moonies. Thank you for your support! It's hard thinking up all of these ideas!  
  
********************  
  
*You are late for class and when you walk in you try to brainwash the teacher with your toy Luna P so they think you were on time  
  
*You make your friend watch the same clip of Molly over and over so she can copy the accent EXACTLY  
  
*You ask for a cat that has a "crescent moon bald spot" on its forehead at the pet store  
  
*No one knows your real name; you always had to be called after a Sailor Moon character  
  
*When your computer won't let you online you yell out a Sailor Moon speech so loud your neighbors come over wondering why you are going to triumph over your evil computer  
  
*Your family moves a lot and each place you go you change your name, personality, everything, to a different scout  
  
*You are the only kid at school who doesn't watch TV  
  
*You only eat sandwiches  
  
*You were named something like "The School Outcast" in your school's yearbook because every day you wore odangos  
  
*You spend every second of possible extra time watching Sailor Moon  
  
*You try to communicate to the machines in the nearest video arcade  
  
*You tell everyone that you have a boyfriend in college named Darien until even you believe it  
  
*You start selling charms at your house before your parents get home  
  
*You move to a shrine  
  
*You vote for the theme of your school's prom to be "Sailor Moon"  
  
*Everyone agrees to it just to shut you up  
  
*Unfortunately for them, you just start talking about it more and it's too late to back out  
  
*You are trying to persuade your parents to let you use your college money to take a trip to Japan  
  
*You learn Japanese, but you are the only one who can speak it in your community, so you only talk to yourself  
  
*You watch all of the original Japanese episodes even though you can't understand them  
  
*The only thing you want to ever do is join DIC and dub Sailor Moon your own way!  
  
*Your teacher quits because she/he went insane because all of your assignments some how related to Sailor Moon.  
  
*You are grounded for the rest of your life because you spent all of your life savings on a really expensive diamond that you think is the imperium (sp? Sorry I really can't spell) silver crystal.  
  
*You beg your parents to let you go on a trip to Japan with only your other moonie friends  
  
* They just roll on the floor laughing  
  
*You try to make "Sailor Moon Day" a national holiday, but the president just wrote back a letter referring some good mental institutions  
  
  
Thanks again for those reviews!!! Boing Boing Boing   
  
*:O)  
  
Your faithful ruler,  
Princess BOING Serenity 


End file.
